Spring, Rain and Sky
by MuTsuRi182769
Summary: Set in upcoming-Choice Battle situation where the Vongola family were all training. A love-triangle story between Haru, Tsuna and Yamamoto. Who among the two boys will win and should get Haru's heart?...
1. Chapter 1: The Rain

In the future, Vongola family is in the base. They are all doing their training for the upcoming Choice battle.

"Break time~I'm hungry" Reborn said and jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Today's training sure is tough! Ahahaha! Let's eat, kid, I wonder what is today's lunch?"

And they walked to the dining room from the training room.

"Yamamoto-san! Let's eat, lunch is ready!"

"Where's your husband?" Yamamoto said all of a sudden.

"W-What? Who?"

"Who else? Tsuna ofcourse!" Then Yamamoto grinned.

"Yamamoto-san really likes to joke around.."

"Ahahaha! That's me!"

"If you want to eat, I'll prepare your lunch! Just sit there and wait, 'kay?" Haru said and ran.

"Why do you keep on hurting yourself, Yamamoto? Don't you like her?" Reborn said seriously.

"I'ts the right thing." Yamamoto said and suddenly made a serious face. "I like her but Idon't have a chance, she likes Tsuna and there's a possibility that Tsuna likes her too."

"Hm. You never said to me that you like Haru but I noticed it so you don't have to hide it. I'm a bit surprised, a baseball-nut like you, Yamamoto, actually likes someone besides baseball."

"Hahi!? There is someone that Yamamoto-san likes? Who is it? Tell me." Haru suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"H-Haru? Where did you come from?"

"Don't change the topic! I'm curious!"

Haru's interested face is really close to Yamamoto's, one reason for him to blush. While Haru was facing Yamamoto, he actually thinking something...

'Hey Takeshi! I think it's the right time to confess!'

'Wah? I'm not yet ready for it!'

'Heh. You should have prepared for it, idiot! How long will you keep your feelings for her, huh?!'

'No other choice but to...'

Yamamoto is actually talking to himself? FOR REAL? I didn't know he has that 'side' too...

Then he looked away from looking down at Haru.

"Haru... I-I-It's...Y-Y-Y..."

"I'M HUNGRY!" Reborn exclaimed and broke the atmosphere. "If you don't eat first, the annoying kid would eat everything, Yamamoto."

"You're right!" then he and Reborn ran to the dining table and sat down.

"Hahi~My chance lost"

While Yamamoto and Reborn were eating, Tsuna entered the room and sat down.

"Haaah...It's really tiring not doing something.." Tsuna said, exhausted.

"Do you want to go training? Perfect timing, I'm free now"

"R-Reborn! I'm just hungry right now. I don't want to go training anymore!"

"Tsuna-san, I'll get your lunch ready, just wait."

"Ok. Thanks Haru."

Yamamoto was staring at the two and smiling. 'They really suit each other better...' he thought.

"What's with that perverted face you have on, Yakuu-baka?! Don't dare tell me you have some intentions to Juudaime!?"

"W-What? Gokudera, calm down!"

"Ah...haaah?" Tsuna said.

Haru suddenly laughed cutely. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto were staring at her. _'She's really cute.'_ Yamamoto and Tsuna thought. (A/N: Is it weird having the same thought? No, it's not, since they have the same girl they like. It's not impossible they have the same thoughts for Haru.)

"Kemme! What are you laughing for? Don't tell me you're laughing at me?! You idiot woman!"

"Maybe." Haru said straight to Gokudera.

"You!"

"How's your training goin', Gokudera?"

"Very troublesome. Who could ever teach two idiots at the same time? (Ryohei&Lambo)"

"It's really hard on you..." Tsuna said sadly.

"N-no.. It's not what I meant, Juudaime! It's just troublesome right now that I'm hungry yet I'm really enjoy teaching them."

"Really? You really are a good trainer."

Gokudera was keeping his grudges._ 'I really hate those idiots. All they did were playing and sleeping around...But I can't let Juudaime down..'_ he thought.

"You all really working hard, good luck to all of you!" Haru said and smiled.

_'I really need to work hard'_ Yamamoto thought.

_'It's really nice she's praising me...'_ Tsuna thought.

In the evening.. Yamamoto still hasn't slept yet. While awake, he heard some footsteps. He got out of the bed. Then he saw...

"Yamamoto-san!" Haru said while holding a lamp because it's dark at the hall.

"What are you doing, Haru? Ah, I know!" Yamamoto said and began asking Haru: "Were you peeking on Tsuna while he's sleeping?"

Haru suddenly blushed at what he said.

"No!"

"Then why are you here?"

"It's a secret."

"Boo."

"I'll tell you later on, just keep it for now." she smiled and ran away. Yamamoto look confused but then smiled.

"She's always like that everynight. I don't know why you don't notice it." Reborn said and he's in his pajama outfit(kawaii.)

"Huh? She's always going here every night?"

"Yes."

"Looks like fun. I want to do it too! Maybe I'll start tomorrow evening?..."

"Hm." is only Reborn said.

"I wonder what she's doing?"

-End

* * *

At last! This fanfic! I always dream of doing some kind of a story like this. AND, dream come true!


	2. Chapter 2: The Sky

"O-H-A-Y-O! Tsuna-san!"

"Uhhh..." Tsuna forced his eyes to open only to see a smiling girl's face very close to his.

"Wahh!" Tsuna screamed before falling down from his bed. "H-Haru! What are you doing?!". _'Why did she do that? I still have morning stars and saliva on my face...'_ he thought while blushing. Haru laughed and said:

"I have to do this since you're still sleeping, it's already 11:00am."

"Ah... I think I overslept since I did not have enough sleep last night."

"Hahi!? Why?"

"E-Eto..." Tsuna looked away. _'...because I'm thinking of you the whole night...'_ he thought. _'There's no way I could say that...'_ "You better go now, Yamamoto-san."

"E-Eh...?" It took a minute for Haru to understand. She had stunned and started leaving Tsuna's room silently without looking at him and she closed the door.

"Haa..." Tsuna sighed. He got out of his bed and started walking somewhere. He opened the door of one room.

"Sawada, What are you doing here?"

"Lal, are you feeling well?"

"Tss. Don't give me that look." She turned around on her bed and never look back at Tsuna. "The Choice Battle is coming, how long do you intend on keeping something?"

"E-Eh? What?"

"About that girl with annoying personality, you like her right? But what you just always do is pushing her to Yamamoto. If you don't tell her how you feel, you might regret it. Regretting is what I hate the most*."

"A-Ah. Lal? Ahhh...ohh...About Colonnello.." Tsuna said carelessly. Then Lal Mirch suddenly slapped him.

"You shouldn't change the topic." she said while blushing.

"Ah. Okay. But even though I like her and she said she likes me, we don't suit each other. That's why I keep pushing her to Yamamoto. Yamamoto likes Haru, I'm sure about that." he sighed and continued: "And I know someday Haru will also realize that she also likes Yamamoto too. They suit each other very well, Haru is joyful, confident, always thinking positively and cares for her friends and so as Yamamoto."

The two kept silent for a bit..

"It's your choice. But if you had the wrong decision, don't expect me to talk to you. As I said, I hate regretting."

"Is that so? Ah... arigatou...eto...you..-" Tsuna's words had cut because of Lal.

"Go out now Sawada, I need to rest."

"R-Rest? What do you mean? Ahhh... Sleep. I thought..-"

"SAWADA! Don't joke around." Tsuna walked out of the room and Lal, who is angry because of what Tsuna acted (He acted like an idiot, and I think it's cute at the same time XD), she closed her eyes. Tsuna whispered: "I think she also hate 'joking' too?"**

"You, what are you doing?" someone talked at Tsuna's back.

"R-Reborn!" Reborn smirked and said:

"What did you do inside Lal's room?"

"Ah. Eto.. I just checked if she's feeling well." and he laughed nervously.

"Checking that long is unbelievable."

_'Why is he like this? He's scary, REALLY SCARY...'_ Tsuna thought.

"Oi, kid! Why did you leaved? Was the training over?"

"Y-Yamamoto?"

"Why are shocked? I've been training Yamamoto since his real trainer is not yet here."

"Who is that?"

"You know him, the NOISY and annoying one besides Lambo." Reborn said. And Yamamoto just tilted his head.

"Ahahaha. I'm jealous, you sure have a lot of free time."

_'And I'm also jealous that you and Haru are destined for each other, Yamamoto' _Tsuna thought.

"That's corny, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Reborn?" Tsuna said._ 'He's scary again...'_

"But it's okay that I'm busy. At least I'm training as hard as I can so that I can protect..." Tsuna's eyes widened by Yamamoto's words. "So that I can protect everyone." Tsuna sighed as he expected something else.

"You two really resemble each other." Reborn said all of a sudden.

"Ahahaha. Is that so?"

The night came. The girls are preparing for dinner...

"Ah-ano.." Chrome said and a bit nervous. The two girls started looking at her.

"What is it, Chrome-chan?" Haru asked.

"Bossu wants you to...ah...talk with him... right now."

"M-Me? Or Kyoko-chan?"

"You."

"He said that?"

"Yes. He's right there." Chrome pointed at Haru's back.

"Ah! Tsuna-san!" Tsuna was at Haru's back and when she turned around, their face got closer to each other.

"Haru..." Tsuna said seriously. His face close to Haru and when he spoke, Haru felt his breath. Haru blushed.

"T-Tsuna-san, is this some kind of mafia stuff you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Then about what?"

"About you and.." Haru's eyes widened. "Haah...later, just come with me." Tsuna grabbed Haru's hand and pulled her tthen they walked.

"..Why did Tsuna-kun do that?"

"Maybe bossu wants a private conversation."

"Hm. You're right." Kyoko said then smiled.

-End

* * *

Just incase you don't get it..:

*The 'regretting' that Lal said- you know she had actually regretted when Colonnello was gone so she really does not like regretting..

**The 'joke around' or something that Lal also said- Colonnello always joking around Lal, so Tsuna said she also hate it. hahaha

You might be thinking why I didn't add about 'Tsuna likes Kyoko' thing, yeah, It'll only ruin the story!

There are some characters I want to join, like Colonnello, since I'm drooling now that I haven't made a ColoLal fanfic yet. But it's impossible, this is a situation where the Choice will come soon. So.. It's impossible :'(


	3. Chapter 3: The Spring

"Ahh Eto... Tsuna-san? Where are we going?" Haru said but unfortunately, he didn't reply._ 'It's weird...What's with Tsuna-san? He didn't act like this before...Did something happen?'_

"Haru, I want to tell you something."

"Ahh...What is it?"

"...Can you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Meet me at your favorite cake shop, after lunch. Can you go?" Even if Haru don't want to, she can't refuse, Tsuna's doing his puppy eyes effect... (Who can refuse that cutie? .)

"Ahhh...s-sure..."

"Thanks!" Tsuna smiled -ahh... I think Haru's gonna faint right there...

Tsuna runs away.. Haru wonders what will happen tomorrow..

"Ah, by the way," Tsuna looked back while running. "Don't miss Yamamoto tomorrow. Okay?"

"T-Tsuna-san?! Don't say weird things!" Haru looked away blushing, Tsuna laughed.

While Tsuna is gone, Haru was still smiling but then, someone from her back covered her eyes.

"Wha-"

"Don't scream, you should guess who am I..." the person said with a crazy alien voice style...

"Ok. Let's see..." Haru thinks while touching the hands..._ '..somewhat big...maybe this is a guy...Ah! I don't know, I never touched this one before...'_ she sighed. "Okay I give up."

The hands had released.

"Ahaha. I won."

"Y-Yamamoto-san!" Haru said and he smiled.

"Oh? Your smile's gone. Did I ruined it?"

"H-Hahi?! N-no, chigau-desu!"

"Ah, I know...Why didn't I realize it earlier...?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "You're thinking Tsuna, don't you? And, you had a daydream with him and you dating... Hm, not far...?"

"Hah, I don't know what I'll say..."

"So it's true? Ah, I'm such a great mind-reader!"

_'I can't blame you...You're right, Yamamoto-san...'_ Haru thought.

Haru was in the girl's room, not sleeping yet. Chrome approached her.

"Haru..."

"Chrome-chan?"

"You haven't sleep yet, you look like you're thinking something...here.." Chrome gave Haru a flower. "Mukuro-sama gave me this when we were in the past, but I'll give it to you since I'm not into flowers." Then Chrome get back to sleep. While Haru was confused.

'Chrome is really mysterious, why would she give it?'

30 minutes have passed, Haru still can't sleep. _'Ahh! Why can't I go to sleep?!'_ .She took out the flower that Chrome gave her. _'He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, HE LOVES ME.'_ Haru stared at the flower blankly. _'Who loves me?'_. After saying it to herself, she started thinking images of the guys she know, but the first that she had imagined was both Tsuna and Yamamoto. _'Wait why did I also think about Yamamoto-san? Was he also my...? But I can't love two guys at the same time! Haru, that's dangerous desu!'._ She sighed. _'Tsuna is my crush, but Yamamoto is... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I know! The first guy I see starting now, will be my REAL crush.'_ She made a determined-face.

1 hour later, Haru went to the bathroom, she was stepping silently so she won't wake anyone... But someone called her at her back. She turned around slowly. It was Tsuna.

"...T-Tsuna-san...Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled before running away fast.

"Eh? Is there a ghost behind my back? ...ghost..." Tsuna started trembling. "Hieeeeeeeeee!" and he started running.

Haru slammed the door, breathing heavily. _'So it was really Tsuna-san...? Yeah, it's really HIM. Ahahaha'_ . She started to look like insane... In the end, she couldn't get to sleep.

"Haru-chan?"

"...Kyoko...chan..."

"Haru-chan, are you okay? Did you have enough sleep? Or did you go to sleep?"

"Daijoubou..." then, she smiled crazily. But Kyoko didn't get frightened; she's not easily scared after all... Chrome woke up and noticed Haru's face.

"I think the flower made her like that...I shouldn't have given her that..." Kyoko looked at Chrome.

"...What?..." Kyoko said.

But Chrome was right...:)

-End

* * *

I know! The corniest chapter ever! But if I cut the 'self-announced corny part', the story will be ruined.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

"It's not like I'm teasing you but...what happened to your face?" Tsuna pointed Haru's eye bags.

"T...Tsuna...san...this is because of you..." Haru said sleepy.

"Because of me?"

"Yes, If I didn't ever saw you last night I wouldn't-" Haru blinked. _'Wait, what am I going to say?'_

"...you wouldn't?..." Tsuna tilted his head.

"No, it's nothing! Anyway, where are we?"

"You're... You mean you don't remember? We went here a while ago, right? I had invited you to go out with me yesterday."

"Right!" Haru laughed. _'Going out with Tsuna-san...?'_ Haru covered her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah nothing desu! I just smelt something delicious!" Haru smiled. "I knew it, it's cake!And one of my favorites~! Oh it looks so delicious!" _'What did you say, Haru? I just look like a glutton...'_ she thought and frowned.

"Eh? Don't you like it?"

"Ah no... Look, I'm going to eat some..." Haru gets her fork and sliced a small piece. She closed her eyes and ate it. "As I thought, it's still delicious! Ahahaha!" Tsuna smiled.

"You and Yamamoto really have a lot in common."

"HAHI?! Why, all of a sudden..."

"Look, you're blushing. Did I just said something I shouldn't?"

"Tsuna-san, you should try this too!" Haru sliced another one. "Here, say ahh..."

"Haru" Tsuna stood up. "...I'm going to the bathroom for a while..." Then, he walked away.

"T-Tsuna-san..."

Tsuna slammed the door inside the C.R., he sweatd ropped.

"What should I do...? I'm Yamamoto's friend, I should support him..." Tsuna thought more deeply while sitting on the floor.

Fifteen minutes have already passed, still, Tsuna haven't coming back yet.

"Hmm...I wonder how is Tsuna-san doing. What's taking him so long?..." Haru said while fork was inside her mouth. "He couldn't be... If that's it, we should go back home. But he didn't even eat any cake yet..."

While Haru was thinking, someone patted her head. She looked up behind.

"Yo, Haru. Wait, you ate all of that?"

"Y-Yamamoto-san, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought of going here to buy the kids a cake. How about you? Are you by yourself?"

"No, I was with Tsuna-san."

"Really? What a coincidence, I had caught you two dating. Ahaha, so where is he?"

"Now that you mentioned it, it's already thirty minutes passed." Haru said and stood up. She went to the bathroom, Yamamoto followed her.

"Oi, that's boy's room, Haru!" Yamamoto said and stopped. "...Haru?" He saw her face was shocked.

"...Tsuna-san is...gone..."

"YOU! DON'T COME HERE! GET OUT!"

"Wait, Lal..." Tsuna said while trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing in my room? Did you just run? You're breathing heavily...Well whatever, I need rest, I'm going to sleep." Lal Mirch said and closed her eyes.

"Wait, Lal...!"

"What?"

"I'd just run away from Haru..."

"What?! YOU MORON!" Lal said and slapped Tsuna as usual.

"ITAI! What was that for?!" Tsuna screamed while rubbing his cheek.

"Why are you here anyway?...I won't talk to you until you realize something." she said and acted sleeping.

"I went here so that she couldn't find me."

"I see. Now, GET OUT!"

Tsuna leaved Lal Mirch and started walking through the hall.

"Lal's right! I think I just realized something..."

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto said to Haru while they're walking back to the hideout.

"Yes, thank you for staying with me." Haru said and Yamamoto smiled. But he stopped from walking.

'What is Tsuna thinking? How could he leave Haru like that? Maybe I was wrong that he likes Haru...'

"Yamamoto-san, is something wrong?" Yamamoto grinned.

"I just have to say it I guess..."

"Huh?"

"Haru, I LIKE YOU!"

_'That's right, I like Haru but all I do is just teasing her and that's not right. When I think I like her, I shouldn't be joking around; I should be serious about her.'_ Both Yamamoto and Tsuna thought.

-End

* * *

YEAH!


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

"HAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

"Ahaha. I'll go first!" Yamamoto ran inside the Vongola base, leaving Haru all shocked.

"Am I dreaming...?" Haru said and slapped herself lightly.

Yamamoto was running fast as he went inside while laughing. He had surpassed Gokudera:

"That idiot, why the heck is he running like that?..."

Then Ryohei:

"EXTREME DASH!" he joined Yamamoto.

"...He always teasing me to Tsuna-san, and now?... Maybe he's joking. NO, he can't do that." Haru touched her head. "I guess I'm not going to sleep again. Hahi~" she went inside. "Right! I'm going to cook for dinner, they might get hungry." she ran to the kitchen. BANG!"

"O-Ouch..."

"Gomenasai desu! It's my fault for being so careless!" she opened her eyes."Hahi?! Tsuna-san?!"

"H-Haru..." he said shyly while scratching the back of his head. _'What should I do? I'm not yet ready to see her right now.'_ he sighed. "E-Eto...about the..."_ 'Wait, didn't I realize something a while ago?'_

"What is it?" Haru tilted her head a little bit.

"I don't know but... I-I'm really sorry for what I did earlier! I did that because I saw you and Yamamoto really happy together. From the start, I really thought you will be good together and so I keep pushing you to him so you both can see and realize your feelings to each other. But I guess I did not succeed, and then I realized that I'M the one who really likes you."

Haru haven't said even a single word.

"...For hoping a better guy for a girl, isn't that obvious that I like that girl? I'm such an idiot." Tsuna said, looked away from Haru and break a sweat. "...SO I WANT YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME." Haru's heart can't stop from beating fast.

_'But we just go out a while ago, haven't we? Haru, this is serious, you mustn't joke right now! Wait a minute, SERIOUSLY? Tsuna-san is...?'_ "How about your battle, are you going to put it aside?" now that's what I should ask, a serious one. Tsuna scratched the back of his head again.

"Now that you mentioned it..." I'm really a dame, why did I ever forget that? "Ah what if you think about it, and after a battle, let me hear your answer. Is that alright?" (A/N: Nice idea, Tsuna. In that case, Haru won't be able to refuse XD)

"Are you sure? You wouldn't get distracted?"

"No, it may help anyway. I can be able to fight with all my determination thinking that there's waiting for me after the battle."

Haru can't take it anymore so she screamed before running away.

"I'll wait!" Tsuna said as Haru is gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh? Haru-chan, what's the matter?" Kyoko asked, stopping Haru from running fast. Unfortunately, Haru did not answer but a big blush can be seen on her cheeks.

"I've said it."

"Good one, Yamamoto. That's what I'm waiting for you to do." Reborn smirked.

"But didn't I just make things worse? What if she thinks that what I had said to her is a joke?"

"Yamamoto, is this the time to doubt? You only told her what you feel, what's wrong about it?"

"You're right! You're really an adult. Ahahaha. Now, I'm going to do my best in the battle!"

"That's the true Yamamoto." Reborn said and turned around. "What are you doing there, dame-Tsuna?"

"I came to talk to Yamamoto."

-End

* * *

Here I go again, Tsuna's very very long confession! This chapter really has a lot of run run run and run, if did realize it earlier, YOU'RE GREAT! Please review! It might help to make the following chapters update quickly. :)


End file.
